User talk:Ash9876
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ash9876 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Inferuno Ryuu (Talk) 08:05, November 19, 2010 Satoshi and related things Yea alright and also I may bring in your guild Rosenkratz into my storyline, dont worry I will not mess with them or anything. Zicoihno 05:26, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Guild tournament Interesting...well I have made no custom guilds and do not plan doing so, I may do so though with an existing guild from the world of Fairy Tail. Who knows, though right now I am creating characters and groups to further supplement my storyline. Zicoihno 05:46, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Well idk about now though, I am currently writing my storyline and have almost finished up my characters for it. Also you should post in on the News Feed on the homepage. Zicoihno 06:20, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Potential Wizard Saints Sure that is a good idea, the fairy tail wiki has the same thing. Go ahead, its not like you need to ask me anyway.Zicoihno 06:24, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I added it alreadyZicoihno 06:28, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Zicoihno 07:01, November 27, 2010 (UTC) new rule Yea that makes sense and no one can complain since it is basically common sense.Zicoihno 14:34, November 28, 2010 (UTC) military Feel free to make some of your characters in the Fiore Royal Military. Captains, Generals etc. you can if you want to. Just make sure they are over 20.Zicoihno 14:36, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but only make 3 captains, I want other people to have a chance to make a general. So get rid of 5 of those. once again sorryZicoihno 20:33, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok but only make 3 generals for yourself. Alright customize their abilities as you desire, theyre your characters so yea. Feel free to use them in your stories. Zicoihno 21:00, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for making the Captain page as well. Also interesting Junko family. Zicoihno 05:31, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Togainu I made a small edit to your wolf, since Oros Richards is faster than Raimo and also his speed is unrivaled so I changed it nearly rivaling. Dont worry your wolf is still in a league of his own in speed.Zicoihno 21:21, November 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: some questions not sure if I want to make it a real rp right now, so as of now no but that could change. Also in regards to the squad thing you speak of thats one of the 4 great branches- Covert Special Task Force, feel free to make a character or two for it. Zicoihno 16:01, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Power ranking deletion I am gonna remove the wizard saint power ranking, it is troublesome concept and we all know who the top wizard saints are anyway its on their profiles .Having a who set ranking is too meh, be better if we keep practical and official like the fairy tail wiki. No wiki has a ranking for a group of people anyway. So yea I am gonna delete, what do you think?Zicoihno 20:29, November 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Using Sanjo Yea you may use him.Zicoihno 21:33, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Sanjo His primary magic is light magic but has a variety of other skills, you can have him use transformation magic as supporting skill. Basically for the story go ahead. Zicoihno 21:48, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Akane Well long as you make sure she is very skilled, originally I was gonna make his master a guy but this is fine as well. So go ahead, so be aware Sanjo is now much more powerful than her but she has higher skills in pure swordsmanship. She is a sword mage strictly right?Zicoihno 05:11, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Well alright go ahead, also she is 50 and still only a candidate for wizard saint. You could make her one if you want.Zicoihno 05:34, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Why not just make her a wizard saint? Alright and idk maybe, why not just do that in your storyline? Also Go check my update to New Faces and a New Direction.Zicoihno 06:00, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Next if you are going to have Sanjo duel Akane make it better please, yes she is still alot better in pure swordsmanship but still they need to do some serious dueling. Zicoihno 08:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok I like the sword part better, but whats up with the magic blasts. Sanjo is much stronger than her overall, if he used magic she would lose rather quickly. But either way it is fine I guess, you have a few simple grammar mistakes.Zicoihno 18:55, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Also add a back story to Akane she is very interesting, she is a good character.Zicoihno 18:55, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Also add a back story to Akane she is very interesting, she is a good character. Also I will not edit your pages ever again without your permission, also do not edit any of my pagess without my permission. Zicoihno 19:06, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Covert Special Task Force I will create the character who is the general in charge of the task force.Zicoihno 06:23, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Alright I will make him the right hand man and the second strongest.Zicoihno 06:50, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Yea it's fine, I saw his character already looks like a good one. As long as you remember that I make the leader, you can make any other characters for the branch. The plot idea is fine. Also remember to sign your posts so it's easier to reply quickly.Zicoihno 05:50, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I made the leader of the covert ops, check out the page Yotsuki. You will notice a heavy influence from the bleach character Urahara.Zicoihno 07:33, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Also you spelt mobilizes wrong in the storyline title you wrote "mobilises"Zicoihno 08:05, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh yes I should remember Australians and the British at times spell differently. And yea go ahead and make a scientist, also are you still writing for that story it was interesting. But you should add more detail. Zicoihno 08:12, December 5, 2010 (UTC) About The Guild Tournament Hey......I think im ready to go for the tournament.....im all set with my characters......hmmm.....when will you start it?? *p/s: hey......im just thinking about....ermmm like a war or something that is linked to the Fiore Royal Military......hmmm.....why dont you and Zicoihno help me out with this thing?? maybe suggesting some great ideas to be added to the plot?? So your a new story line dealing with a war between all the numerous dark guilds vs legal guilds and the military? Interesting though how could the dark guilds win if the top guilds combine the the military? we should find a way to even the playing field but I am interested though. How are you gonna structure the storyline? Zicoihno 20:55, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Well tell me what you need help with and I will help you out, also keep in mind I am not taking part in the guild tournament. Zicoihno 21:14, December 2, 2010 (UTC) The War Well we cannot utterly defeat the Balam alliance, would basically defeat all the major evil powers. If the military fights then it would wise to only let generals and captains fight as you said. Also in regards to fairy tail, it might be wise to leave Makarov out due to fairy law along with esmerelda, sanjo, and dmala's akuma. You guy's idea is a n interesting idea and I will take part when the time comes.Zicoihno 21:11, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Sanjo and Akane I have changed my mind, I want Sanjo's mentor to be the one who taught Sanjo all he knows with the blade. So in short Akane is no longer his former teacher, she can still be a friend of Ruzana and taught Sanjo some things. But his mentor Lloyd Raiz is his teacher in swordsmanship over all, it was my original plan anyway. You could make her Xena Daniels' old teacher. But remove '''all stuff regarding her being Sanjo's sword master, you can still have she taught him some stuff. Sorry but I changed my mind and this was my original idea in the first place. Also remove the info regarding their scene, you can use Xena in that wanderer's meeting scene.Zicoihno 02:12, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Death Scycle ? Well I dont really like that concept of Death scycle but w/e. Also they are like a dark guild right, they are gonna need allies though. No one organization or guild can fight on par with Military due to it's large numbers of talented fighters and sheer numbers in foot soldiers, they are like the Marines in One Piece. I guess it's alright though I am only gonna have two of the commanders fight. So it will be the Fiore Royal Military vs Death Scycle and allies, they still dont have a chance of victory. But this would be a better idea: '''Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Rosenkratz, Watcher Eye, Blue Pegasus and the Covert Special task force vs Death Scycle and allies. Zicoihno 20:23, December 7, 2010 (UTC) We just will not allow Makarov,Esmerelda, or Gildarts fight. Bob and Jura can fight for all I care. Also your characters are interesting, I see you took a different route and added some mystical species with the beastman stuff.Zicoihno 21:10, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Six Saints Listen its a fine idea but change the name to like 6 great mages or something, dont want names to be redundant.Zicoihno 21:07, December 7, 2010 (UTC) A group I was thinking making a group but this would be the group of all groups. It would be a group composed of the 3 most powerful mages in the world. Raimo would be one of them, I was gonna ask you to make a character as well like in his late 40s' or early 50s'. I was gonna call them the '''Triumvirate '''a nickname for a group 3 legendary and powerful men in Roman history. I am not sure if I will make it though, what do you think?Zicoihno 23:57, December 7, 2010 (UTC) hmmm....that's a good idea....I think I will create a female character for the group.....but I have made the point that my Esmerelda is the most powerful sorceress in the world....you can see that in her page.....so what's I'm gonna do about this?? :( User:Darkness2020 Raimo Vista is one of the 3 how can that character you made(Danzo) fight on par with him, that would mean his power colossal without a doubt. Unless that character is the one your making for the group. Also in regards to images just post a pic change the source view then copy and past that into an already made info box.Zicoihno 20:38, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Gathering... Sure lets do that, have them meet together for the first time. Remember they are an unofficial group so them meeting would alarm the world of magic as a whole. You can start but me and darkness can also write right?Zicoihno 20:13, December 10, 2010 (UTC) There is no leader they are unofficial and take orders from no one. Also why not have a opening journey scene for each character, written by each of us corresponding with our characters. And on their way to the meeting place, Danzo is attacked by powerful dark mages and just crushes them. Raimo and Danzo having a fight would be a crisis for the world as they stand at the top, especially since this is leading up to the war storyline we are doing with the top guilds(excluding masters) with the covert task force vs death scycle. What do you think? Zicoihno 22:50, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Never mind I see you made the page, I am gonna write my part. tell darkness as wellZicoihno 23:01, December 10, 2010 (UTC) group page Yea sure man, it's a collaborative page between me you and darkness. Just do not rank their strengths or compare team with each other. But yea go ahead.Zicoihno 00:54, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Lloyd vs Akane Well not a bad idea at all, you can start on that battle. But I will write some of it too. Make it interesting, talking is important as well as action. Go ahead...Zicoihno 19:43, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Uh I may have edited over your edit, since I have been in edit mode for while just did not save. But in the news feed it says you edited, but it may all be gone-sorry. Just add some stuff into the middle if you want. Sorry it was an accident.Zicoihno 02:55, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Three Knights Guild Clever idea, I like how you made a guild not in Fiore. Zicoihno 01:58, December 12, 2010 (UTC) War Start up After they meet, we should start a few battle scenes. Let's use one master page, no need to have different pages unless it's a big big fight, which would be like the last one. We can start it off having the legal guilds mobilize to go investigate areas wrecked by death scycle. Then there each team would get attacked by a squad of dark mages lead by a vice commander. After that is when the legal guilds take the offensive. I am assuming that death scycle has branch bases, so the legal guilds attack there one base per whatever team. We need to tell darkness, enemy Q, dmala as well. The forces of justice fighting are Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Pink Petal, Covert task force, watcher eye, and instead of blue pegasus lets have your new three knight guild- they're a better guild. My first scene will be with Team Natsu investigating a city being run by death scycle. We can have others write battles as well, of course please tell dmala to use quotation marks for dialogue. What do you think, and what are you gonna start with?Zicoihno 03:18, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Royal Guard Yea sure, also the top fighters in the royal guard are the 5 High Captains who are equal in power and authority with the generals but serve the king directly. I am gonna make 2 of them, feel free to make one as well. Zicoihno 03:20, December 12, 2010 (UTC) assistant yea sureZicoihno 03:07, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Idk where you would put her, add her the captain page I guess, or put her under the exclusive rank category under the High Captains. Golden Age of Magic? The war is a storyline in itself, so it is separate. Also what are we gonna call the page? Something with war in it, idk something like "The Great War", "The Magic World War", "War", we need a good title. What are your thought? I am ready to start writing for it.Zicoihno 21:01, December 13, 2010 (UTC) The Great Wizard War Thats a good name, I am gonna ask the other people, and also tell them the layout. Zicoihno 21:07, December 13, 2010 (UTC) We are starting off with investigation type scenes. Do I make the page or do you want to. Also I told everyone else as well.Zicoihno 23:25, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Alright then, the first scene will be like an civilian attack type thing, that convinces the many guilds to go to war with Death scycleZicoihno 23:34, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Yea add your section, I made the page The Great Wizard War. I made the intro already.Zicoihno 01:04, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Wow 300,000? Isnt that kind of too much, we should drop it to 75,000-100,000 dude. I was thinking like 5,000, they are the smallest branch. Zicoihno 21:27, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Now the guilds take the offensive, as in they attack the branches of Death Scycle.Zicoihno 00:41, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Maybe the three knights guild?Zicoihno 00:47, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Alright but how do we name it. It should be Great Wizard War:________, I dont know what to put after.Zicoihno 01:30, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Yea thats a good name, Great Wizard War- Assault against the DarknessZicoihno 03:41, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I guess they can but dont let them overdo it, needs to be fair you know. I guess you are gonna have louise fight?Zicoihno 04:05, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Yea thats an alright idea but keep in mind Makarov and Esmerelda are some of the strongest around, they will beat the commanders without much damage. Also yea I was surprised as well.Zicoihno 04:20, December 19, 2010 (UTC) dark god? Thats kind of corny, a dark god?Zicoihno 11:45, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Oden Well originally he was gonna be Shisuke's disgraced and dead father but I think he may be too good a character to keep dead. What do you think?Zicoihno 00:19, December 16, 2010 (UTC) What was your idea? Zicoihno 00:26, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.... I would rather not have that happen to Oden, but the possession idea sounds interesting. You can still do that with another powerful dead character, it would be an interesting concept. Commanders of the Past... Well alright, let's make the section in the commander page though. So when did your guy die again?Zicoihno 02:14, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Make it three years back he retired, since Xena is the newest commander and I want years to fit. And man he died after retiring damn that sucks for him. So I am guessing he will get possessed then right?Zicoihno 02:20, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Character Can I make a new character who is an S-Class mage in the three knights guild?Zicoihno 03:20, December 17, 2010 (UTC) So how do you like my Kami character?Zicoihno 01:55, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Fredrica When are you gonna show her true form? Like you know her original adult form.Zicoihno 00:12, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey......how about making a future battle between your frederica and my sophillea? You know....I have made my sophillea as the strongest user of light magic...and your frederica is maybe the ultimate user of dark magic....My idea is about a battle between Light and Darkness; ie: Sophillea VS Frederica....What do you think about this? User:Darkness2020